MudWings
You do not need permission to make a MudWing-- Description: Thick, armored brown scales, sometimes with amber or gold underscales; large, flat heads with nostrils on top of the snout; thick tails Abilities: Can breathe fire (if warm enough); hold their breath for up to an hour; blend into mud puddles; usually very strong; if hatched from a blood-red egg, they are physically resistant to fire and most extreme sources of heat Location: Near Diamond River and Diamond Spray Delta; by ocean; swampy kingdom Queen (Canon): Queen Moorhen Diet: Livestock (cows), fruit, swamp animals; diet is widely varied Alliances: Princess Burn; SkyWings (During the Great War) Significant Members alphabetical order, please Queens: Canon * Queen Crane * Queen Moorhen Fanon * Queen Conifer (. Shipped Away .) * Queen Egret (DewSpectrum11) Princesses: Fanon * Flyza (Wings-of-Bloodfire) * Verglas (FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer) * Willow (Proud-Dust) Male Royalty: Fanon * King Feldspar (Wings-of-Bloodfire) * Leather (XxGalaxicalDestinyxX) * Prince Riverbank (Alex) * Syrup (Bullfrøg) Important Canon: * Asha * Clay * Ochre * Reed * Sora * Umber Subspecies |-|Note= A subspecies has few variations when compared to the species as a whole. MudWing subspecies should not diverge far from canon MudWings. |-|Mountain MudWings= Similarities The MudWings have the same thick build and wings, with the same underscale colors. Differences These MudWings have adopted grayish scales and long claws for digging through the rocks of their mountain homes. They have a thicker spine and are developing a spike at the end of their tail. Their eyes can see in the dark because of the shadowy caves. Origin This was a group of MudWings that ran away about one hundred years ago. This longer time span has allowed them to adapt more than the northern SeaWings, who have existed for twenty years. These MudWings ran away to the claws of the clouds mountain range because there was a cruel queen that had just been crowned, Queen Burrow. It was a group of fifteen dragons. At first, they had a hard time living in the old mountains, without mud and prey at their clawtips. They could only find shallow caves and they often had damaged talons because of the rough terrain. They had separated themselves from the cruel MudWing queen, and now this was their life. It was like this until new dragon eggs were laid in stone nests in complete darkness. When they hatched, they were a little different than the MudWings. They had grey scales and could apparently see better in the dark. One hundred years later, they were all perfect for caves. |-|MudWings, Reimagined= __NOEDITSECTION__ Note: This was made because the canon MudWings have the context of an antique cabinet full of dust bunnies. This took me a few hours and is entirely public and modifiable to your own liking provided that credit is given. Suggestions are appreciated! YOU DO NOT NEED TO ASK FOR A MUDWING!! Description: Thick, armored scales; soft underbellies; large, flat heads with nostrils on top of the snout; short legs Abilities: Can breathe fire (if warm enough); hold their breath for up to an hour; blend into mud puddles; usually very strong; if hatched from a blood-red egg, they are resistant to fire Location: near Diamond River and Diamond Spray Delta; by ocean; kingdom is made up of swamps, prairies, mountains, and a few temperate rainforests Queen (Canon): Queen Moorhen Diet: Livestock, plants, fish, poultry Alliances: Princess Burn; SkyWings 'Description' Although MudWings are naturally bulky, they rarely compete in size with the larger and taller SandWing and SkyWing tribes. Barely standing above the average SeaWing, MudWings have muscular limbs with noticeably long claws and large, flat talons. Likewise, their tails are somewhat short and thick, and both the top and bottom is flattened rather than curved like other dragons. In place of webbed feet and gills, these physical attributes allow MudWings to more easily propel themselves through the water. MudWings have layered scales, with a thick, rough texture, much like a rhino’s hide. These thick scales are especially effective against common threats that MudWings face in their natural environment, as mosquitoes and floating debris are especially common in the marshes and prairies. In contrast, a MudWing's underbelly is especially soft and thus vulnerable - it makes up for this with thick skin, but this area is no doubt a vital place to protect on a MudWing’s body. As per the term goes, MudWings do in fact have thick skulls - their facial bones are extremely thick and durable, able to withstand extreme head trauma and blunt force to the head. Their raised nostrils allow them to glide through the water for long periods of time, being able to swim with their noses above most water levels. MudWings have sharp teeth in the front of their mouth, but large, flat molars can be found towards their jawline. These teeth grow in very fast and consistently, and MudWings have several sets of teeth grow in throughout their lifetime, although this process is incredibly slow and sporadic when compared to the other tribes; unusually, MudWing troops are known to lose and regrow their teeth around the same time as each other. Their raised jawlines and strong facial muscles allow for a terrifying bite force that can snap bones with enough pressure; when unable to breath fire, MudWings will often rely on their powerful jaws while in battle. The wings of a MudWing are rather small when compared to the rest of their body; although they are still able to fly due to their hollow-boned anatomy, most MudWings prefer gliding or walking over flying, and the latter usually tires them quickly. The speed of a MudWing should not be underestimated, however - unlike most tribes, MudWings can break into intense but short-lived sprints that allow them to quickly catch up with short-range prey. MudWing horns are primarily made of bone and can regrow continuously throughout their lives if broken, unlike most tribes. These horns are connected directly to the skull, and similar to moose and deer, have a velvety texture to them. In contrast, their claws are actually made of ivory - popular among certain trades, fallen MudWings are sometimes harvested for their claws, which usually receive a similar fate to elephant tusks and rhino horns. These claws are no doubt sharp and powerful, but they can snap off easily if one is not careful. MudWing spines are bendable and are made of cartilage. These spines start off long and thin near their heads and eventually flatten out and widen on their tails, to the point where they are almost nonexistent. These spines can be bent physically by the MudWings themselves as they are connected by muscle joints, but unlike most tribes, MudWings are incapable of moving their ears; they can only move the cartilage that connects the ear to the head in order to close them while swimming. MudWings have extremely deep chests to fit their large heart and lungs, and have a rather large stomach as well; due to their bulk and this particular factor, MudWings must eat nearly four times as much as other tribes, giving them many unfriendly stereotypes. MudWings can close their noses when swimming thanks to a special tissue flap in their nostrils, and they have two eyelids, one of which is partly transparent - when the first eyelid is closed, MudWings are still capable of seeing through their second eyelid. Like other fire-breathing tribes, MudWings have a special organ in the back of their mouths that allows them to breath fire; however, MudWing fire glands will close up when it is too cold in order to preserve body heat. Instead of creating fire, the glands will instead focus on warming up the MudWing body when it is cold. Because of this, MudWings rarely feel exceptionally chilly, but they will not survive long in most freezing climates. Although shades of brown and copper are most commonly found among MudWing scales, greens, reds, and sometimes even whitewashed violets and maroons are not unheard of. Brown and orange are the primary eye colors for MudWings, but mutations are common in this tribe, resulting in blues and greens as well in some rarer cases. 'Abilities' MudWings can hold their breath for up to an hour due to their powerful lungs, and can close their nasal cavities and ears while swimming underwater. They can only breathe fire if it is warm enough, but this fire is noticeably hot, almost as much as a SkyWing’s. Despite their muscular bodies, most MudWings are very flexible and can utilize their wings and tails as propellers while in the water. Their tongues are noticeably sensitive and their stomachs can digest prey that has been sitting out for weeks; they have a natural immunity to most diseases but are prone to several that usually impact their tribe alone. MudWings are strong fighters but are hardly effective in or against aerial attacks. When injured, mud is often applied to MudWings; although this is rumored to heal them, MudWing scales will often utilize mud as a temporary “scab” before natural regrowth takes place. 'Culture and Society' Due to their lack of natural freshwater, MudWings have adapted to taking baths in mud puddles and dirt. They’re often covered in dust, and while most tribes consider this form of hygiene to be disgusting, MudWings pride themselves on a healthy practice of taking dirt baths. MudWing troops will often sleep in a “Mud Ball”, which is much like a lemur ball - they will sleep in a large pile, the BigWings usually being on the exterior and wrapped around the smallest troop members. Most MudWings feel safer sleeping next to someone, and Mud Balls are the most common way that Un-Sibs and No-Sibs form their own adoptive sibling troops. Un-Sibs are usually made up of one or two dragons that have lost the rest of their troop; an Un-Sib pair are usually extremely close to one another, while an Un-Sib who has lost their entire troop will often spend days hunting for an adoptive one, ignoring their needs for sleep and eating in favor of companionship. Older MudWings sometimes go through several or more troops in their lifetime. No-Sibs are MudWings who were simply born without any siblings, whether it be due to an issue with their sibling eggs or they were simply the only carried egg of a female. Like ducklings, No-Sibs will imprint on the first dragon they see, and will often wander around for days and weeks on end after hatching. Most No-Sibs die within the first few hours of life, but in some cases will be taken in by another troop or they will integrate themselves into a troop that just hatched as well. MudWing mothers of No-Sib eggs will sometimes even place their eggs into another dragon’s nest themselves. Many MudWing sibling troops have one or two members that aren’t even related to them, without them actually being aware of this. A BigWings is usually the dominant member of a clutch, being the largest dragonet and most likely the first that was fertilized. The first egg laid in a clutch is almost always the first-hatched, the BigWings, who is then responsible for cracking open their sibling eggs. Although this method is instinctual, some newly-hatched BigWings have been known to accidentally destroy or even ignore their sibling eggs completely, wandering off and becoming a No-Sib unintentionally. MudWing nests are usually cultivated in thick underbrush or even in shallow pools of water, surrounded by rocks and twigs. MudWing eggs are very small and the offspring is likewise tiny due to the large clutches that a female MudWing often has to carry, but most dragonets grow rapidly in comparison over their first few weeks of life. Although most MudWing egg clutches are hard to spot and their shells extremely hard, many are found by crocodiles, cougars, and mountain lions, resulting in an extremely high MudWing egg mortality rate. This has slowly caused some MudWing mothers to lay her eggs nearby, where they can be observed throughout incubation - perhaps on the brink of actual parenthood, other mothers have even begun raising their dragonets during their first few weeks of life. Out of all the tribes, MudWings have the longest known gestation period; some females will carry their eggs for over two years before finally being ready to lay them, and most MudWing females are only able to breed a few times per year. This has caused a regularly scheduled breeding night to occur during the same time every month, encouraging an increase in the surprisingly at-risk MudWing populace. MudWings have a wide knowledge of plants and are an extremely agricultural tribe. Their soils are rich in nutrients and they can grow a vast variety of foods across their kingdom, as well as maintain livestock. Many MudWing troops go on to become farmers and ranchers, and the Mud Kingdom has dominated the cotton industry for decades, if not centuries. In comparison, MudWings are not the most vastly educated tribe due to their primary focus on population upkeep, but their common understanding of organisms is unmatched. Many MudWings are, in fact, brilliant chefs, and many are hired into foreign lands to cook for nobles and sometimes even royalty. Besides that, there are many MudWing doctors, most of which who use natural remedies that are excellent for curing specific ailments; recently, the Mud Kingdom has also begun the production of brightsting cacti in its most arid piece of territory. MudWings are generally mediocre when it comes to the creation of weaponry, but their ability to create leather armor and extravagant clothing and jewelry is often envied by the other tribes. They usually tend to utilize hemp, cotton, and leather to create a durable but equally soft combination of clothing. MudWings born from blood-red eggs are usually not trifled over in most cases, and most MudWings born from these eggs don't even know they're immune to fire unless they're placed in a very bad situation. Some dragons, whether it be mothers or thieves, will often attempt to sell blood-red eggs on the black market, and one egg alone can be worth ten times as much as a normal MudWing egg. 'Diet' MudWings are naturally omnivorous and are capable of eating the most questionable of food, from half-decayed carcasses to potentially toxic berries. Their stomach acids are able to digest most things, and they do so at such a rapid rate that MudWings constantly have to spend their everyday lives eating every couple of hours. 'Kingdom' The Mud Kingdom, despite its most common description, is not entirely swampy. Although much of it is made up of marshes, there are many patches in between and along the borders that consist of rolling hills and wide, grassy prairies. Temperate rainforests also exist along the southernmost border, and the Mud Kingdom’s territory does partly expand into a small mountain range. The Diamond Spray Delta and its conjoined rivers are lush with fish and other foods, much of it beneath a rapid, sloping canyon that eventually breaks off into the Sea Kingdom. Their wildlife is extremely diverse, with antelopes, hippos, crocodiles, storks, and even some animals from the nearby rainforest roaming the lands. Their kingdom possibly has the largest amount of scavengers in it due to its agreeable climate, but most MudWings do not like the taste of these peculiar creatures; rather, many farming MudWings have discovered scavengers to be excellent at keeping out hard-to-spot mice and other rodents. 'Royal Hierarchy' Unlike most tribes, MudWing royal siblings almost never, ever challenge one another, and that idea alone seems barbaric in many eyes. Rather, a member of a royal troop, usually the BigWings, will challenge their mother - if the BigWings challenger is defeated by the Queen, then the next-oldest female troop member will often take their place, and so on. Although nieces and nephews can challenge the current MudWing Queen, aunts and uncles cannot. Royalty is often stressful for sibling troops who, like any other MudWing troop, are extremely attached and bonded to one another. 'Naming' Most MudWings do not get names until they’re a month or two old. The BigWings often chooses the names for their siblings, but this generally breaks off into arguments and sibling disputes. Most MudWings will go through several names before deciding on a final one, especially since most young MudWing dragonets choose things like “Moron” and “Amazing” for each other. |-|Volcano Mudwings Origins Volcano Mudwings came to life on an island by the volcano night kingdom. A group of a hundred Mudwings lived there to escape the Sandwing Succession. Over the years, they became adapted to the island, getting darker colors and becoming even larger. They later moved to the old Nightwing territory Development Volcano Mudwings have longer jaws and larger tails. The long jaws are used to dig up bones for eating. Their long tails are for being able to pull themselves out of lava, or being able to swim through it and get out quickly. They have very strong and hard teeth. They have adapted to be able to hatch blood-red-eggs most to all of the time, with longer resistance to heat. They have become very large, some larger than any other tribe. These guys can live up to 200 dragon years. Diet These guys will eat anything. Sometimes, when literally dying of hunger, they'll eat other dragons. On a normal daily basis, they eat bones and dig far underground for water. They can filter out any gunk in them and stuff, so they'll eat anything. Since they don't have scrolls, or know what other tribes look like, larger Volcano Mudwings may think dragons of other tribes or sub-species are prey. Naming These guys usually have names that are a mix of Nightwing and Skywing names, such as: Blackfire, AshSkull, FlamingScales, ect. WILL BE ADDED TO! CREATED BY ETERNALBLOOMTHEALLWING27 |-|Burrowing MudWings= Burrowing MudWings were created by Sea. Please ask her for permission to make royalty/animus, but you can make as many normal Burrowing MudWings as you wish without permission--just give credit. Description ''Similarites: Like any other MudWing, Burrowing MudWings are broad and sturdy, with plated brown scales and small, curved horns. And of course, they also have biiiig appetites! ''Differences: Burrowing MudWings differ from ordinary MudWings in their bodily proportions: they have shorter legs, flatter heads, and longer bodies with smaller wings and more slender tails. Their claws are longer and stronger and bear resemblance to those of moles. Abilities: Like normal MudWings, Burrowing MudWings are very strong and can breathe fire as long as they're warm enough. However, unlike ordinary MudWings, they cannot hold their breath for extended periods of time--usually only up to 15-20 minutes. Their eyesight is weaker, and as such they have developed a form of echolocation using clicks of the tongue (which is never forked). They also have an excellent sense of smell. Territory: As Burrowing MudWings are rarely seen above-ground, it's unclear as to exactly how far their territory extends. What is known is that their central "hub" is somewhere just west of the Mud Kingdom proper. It's presently thought that the outer limits of their territory are just south of the Claws of the Clouds Mountains, west to the Five-Tail River and south to the rainforest. Diet: Like any other MudWings, Burrowing MudWings will eat almost anything remotely edible. Due to their underground habitat, their diet mainly consists of pretty much any burrowing critters. Life: ''Government'' Burrowing MudWings have been isolated from normal MudWings (and from most of Pyrrhia) ever since they first evolved. Originally, they didn't care about "above-world" politics, so they never recognized the normal MudWing queen, nor did they even care who she was! In more recent years, they have been more interested in above-world affairs, but due to old traditions, they still do not bow to the MudWing queen, choosing instead to follow one Commander who may be either male or female. WIP |-|Ceramic Mudwings= Ceramic Mudwings are made exclusively by ScarletKitti. You do not need to ask to make a Ceramic Mudwing, however you need to give credit. You may also notify me if you want to let me know you made a Ceramic Mudwing. Please refrain from making royalty or high ranked dragons without my permission. Appearance Ceramic Mudwings are slightly more lean than regular Mudwings, and they have thinner tails. However, they still have bulk. Ceramic Mudwings are normally somewhere in a scale of brown, grey, or red-brown colors. Their wing membranes are either lighter or darker than the body, the latter being more likely if the dragon is a male. Orgins Ceramic Mudwings originated from regular Mudwings when a Mudwing that hatched from a blood-red egg mated with a Rainwing-Mudwing hybrid. The Mudwing-Rainwing hybrid was mostly Mudwing, so there was more Mudwing than Rainwing. The pure Mudwing's resistance to heat was passed down, as well as some of the Rainwing bodytype. Rainwing blood influenced their offspring to be slightly more varied in color. Special Abilities Most Ceramic Mudwings have the ability to get stronger when heated to hot temperatures. Effects include becoming fire-proof, getting more resistant to high levels of heat, and the scales becoming more tough and glaze-like. Some Ceramic Mudwings don't have this ability, and even then they almost always have partial or full fire-proof scales. A Ceramic Mudwing who has no fire-proof scales and/or the signature ability of Ceramic Mudwings are essentially unheard of in Pyrrhian history. Customs Ceramic Mudwings have mostly similar customs to normal Mudwings. However, they make structures more pretty with ceramics. They also dance around a large campfire that cooks some stew, to celebrate their founding. After the soup is cooked, all the dragons can eat some and go back to dancing, telling stories, or playing! Known Ceramic Mudwings None Bases MudWing Sigil.png|(platypus the seawing) (mudwing).png|lightningstrike from rapidclan Free MudWing Icon Lineart.png|treedragon MudHeadshotTransparent.png|joy ang Mudwing icon.png|treedragon Mudwing Sketch.png|treedragon MudWingBase.png|joy ang Mudwing base lineart(by TreeDragon).png|treedragon lineartmudwing.png|luster the rainwing Mudwing doodlesketch.png|treedragon teeny mudwing.png|resa the stormtrooper MudWingIcon.png|resa the stormtrooper 53C17071-0F52-4BC6-BE07-FCEB1627A1E7.png|FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer DewMudWing.png|DewSpectrum11 Category:Tribes (Canon) Category:Tribes (Usable)